Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures
}} 'Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures' is a 1994 game based on the original Indiana Jones trilogy for Super Nintendo by LucasArts Entertainment, developed by Factor 5, and licensed by Nintendo. The game is a side scrolling jump'n'run/shot similar to the Super Star Wars Trilogy, but gameplay will sometimes switch to some sort of vehicle level (The mine cart chase in Temple of Doom). The game was later re-released on the Wii's Virtual Console on November 16, 2009. Levels The game is with an engine similar to the Super Star Wars trilogy and is broken into 28 areas, many of them in side-scrolling view, and others in driving stages. Raiders of the Lost Ark *Level 1: Chachapoyan Temple *Level 2: Boulder chase *Level 3: Nepal *Level 4: Raven Bar - Boss: Toht *Level 5: Streets of Cairo - Day *Level 6: Streets of Cairo - Cart chase Boss: German Mechanic *Level 7: Streets of Cairo - Night *Level 8: German dig site *Level 9: Well of the Souls *Level 10: Well of the Souls - Escape *Level 11: Island Surface *Level 12: Island - Altar - Boss: Belloq Temple of Doom *Level 13: Club Obi-Wan *Level 14: Shanghai streets *Level 15: Rafting in the snow *Level 16: Pankot Palace *Level 17: Temple of Doom *Level 18: The Caves of Pankot *Level 19: Mine car chase *Level 20: Rope Bridge - Boss: Mola Ram Last Crusade *Level 21: Catacombs of Venice *Level 22: Castle Brunwald - inside *Level 23: Castle Brunwald - outside *Level 24: Airship interior *Level 25: Biplane dogfight *Level 26: Canyon of the Crescent Moon - Boss: Vogel *Level 27: Grail Temple *Level 28: Grail Room - Boss: Donovan All three of the films are featured in the game, but ''Raiders of the Lost Ark is the only one playable upon starting the game. In order to play Temple of Doom and Last Crusade, passwords have been progressed through the game. The password cheats are letters from the Greek alphabet. Like the Super Star Wars Trilogy, Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures is regarded as an extremely challenging game to complete and many levels are often quite long and include several enemies of all type, in some levels you have to fight with a villain from the movie in that you are playing. While the stages from Raiders and Last Crusade are of moderate difficulty, some levels from Temple of Doom (such as the Pankot caves) bring with them a very high level of difficulty and a large amount of traps and enemies. The most difficult stages in the game are the driving stages: The snowraft and mine car chase from Temple of Doom, and the biplane dogfight from Last Crusade, where the player has to avoid certain traps and enemies. If the player is defeated in these stages, he has to restart the entire level. Also if the player loses all of their lives in some area (for example Cairo in Raiders), he is forced to start all the stages of the area in which he was defeated. Reception The game was fairly well received by critics and fans alike. All Game praises the game's simple, but effective gameplay and controls and faithfulness to the source material. The game's graphics and music are also generally regarded positively (with music taken from John Williams's compositions of the films). In the negative side, a common complaint about the music was the limited use of music from all of the films (many of them taken from Raiders, three themes from Temple of Doom, and none taken from Last Crusade). Also many scenes from the films are not present in the game (the truck chase from Raiders, the boat and motorcycle chase along with the opening from Last Crusade). Also the "Choose Wisely" feature from previous games based on Last Crusade was omitted. Appearances Characters *Indiana Jones (only playable character) *Marion Ravenwood *Arnold Ernst Toht *Arab Swordsman *German Mechanic *René Emile Belloq *Mola Ram *Henry Walton Jones, Sr. *Ernst Vogel *Grail Knight *Walter Donovan Locations *Peru *Tomb of the Idol *Pankot Palace *Nepal *The Raven *Cairo *Nazi Desert Camp *Tomb of the Ark *Unknown Island *Club Obi Wan *C'boath Bar *India Snow Wasteland *Pankot Palace *Thuggee Cult Cave *Bridge *Venice *Berlin *Castle *Blimp *Turkey *Canyon of the Crescent Moon *Crecent Moon Tomb Enemies *Peru Native *Pairana *Bat *Spider *Tarps with Corpses *Wolves *Wovle Trap *Hunter *Fiery Log *Arnold Toht *Rats *Swordsmen *Nazi *Monkey *Arab Swordsmen *Muscular Man *Nazi on Motorbike *Mine Cart that drops Rocks *Birds *Birds that drop Rocks *Rene Belloq *Asian Gangster(Lao Che look-alikes) *Chandillear *Moving Table *Automobile *Asians that drop Wood *Thuggee Cultist *Mola Ram *Turkish guys that throw knives *Germans that throw Wrenchs *Nazi Airplanes *Vogel *Walter Donovan(As a Skeleton) pl:Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures Category:Computer and Video Games